Hydropneumatic tensioners exist in the art, namely, those cited and further described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,011.
A problem with existing hydropneumatic tensioners is the required use of fluid separators between accumulators. Fluid separators not only add weight and cost to the equipment but have a tendency to clog, becoming unreliable, as well as to deteriorate through use and require costly and time-consuming maintenance cycles.
Tensioners additionally have the problem of being overly complex, thereby increasing the cost and time required for maintenance, as well as the cost and manufacturing time of the equipment.
There exists a need for a tensioner that is not overly complex and is easy to maintain.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.